


Laying Down The Law Of Love

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, and an excellent matchmaker, basically Sheriff is sick of the pining okay, sheriff is an understanding father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never known fear like being cornered in a parking lot by Sheriff Stilinski.</p>
<p>But apparently, he has nothing to be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Down The Law Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Juily's](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/) birthday a while back, because she is awesome. <3

Derek was pretty sure he’d never felt more trapped in his entire life. He appreciated the irony, really, that he’s been chained up against his will, and yet here he was, in a wide-open parking lot in the middle of the day, and he just wanted to run, flee, escape.

 

“Son, I asked you a question,” Sheriff Stilinski said, his face stern and serious, but not angry or mean. Which was surprising, considering the circumstances. “You do realize you’re not fooling anyone, right?”

 

Derek wanted to protest, ‘cause really, no-one _else_ had noticed anything. And he knew his betas well enough to know they’d never let him live any of this down, alpha or not. He was perfectly aware that he was being pathetic, thank you very much. “Sir, it’s not-...”

 

“That better not be the start of an _‘it’s not like that’_ I’m hearing,” Sheriff Stilinski interrupted. “Because my boy may be bright, but there is no way you need his help with research three times a week. Just like there’s no way you just ‘happened’ to buy extra curly fries at the diner before coming over. Or that you keep ‘forgetting’ packets of Reese’s in your pockets. I’ve seen a couple of ‘em before he scarfs them down, and they are nowhere near melted enough to have been forgotten in a pocket.”

 

Derek did his best to hide a wince. Put like that, he sounded even _more_ pathetic than he already thought his stupid crush was. “I’m sorry, sir, I’ll try to-… I know I’m not exactly-… Well, it’s not like Stiles-…”

 

Derek sighed in frustration. He hated words, especially any words pertaining to _feelings_. And he hadn’t talked to an authority figure other than his sister in _years_. He didn’t know how to do this.

 

Sheriff Stilinski gave him a pitying look, and even if Derek loathed pity, he kind of deserved that one. Then he gave Derek a friendly - fatherly, even - pat on the shoulder. “Look, all I’m saying is: Son, for the love of god, would you _please_ make a move already! I thought it was bad when he was obsessed with that Lydia Martin girl, but I clearly had no idea how much worse it could get.”

 

Even with werewolf hearing, Derek wasn’t entirely sure he’d caught anything beyond _'_ _make a move'_ , ‘cause what? Surely the man wasn’t saying that Stiles was interested. Or that he _approved_ of a twenty-five-year-old man making a move on his _teenage_ _son_?

 

“Are you listening?” Sheriff Stilinski inquired sharply, snapping Derek out of his daze.

 

“Sir, uh, sorry, sir, I’m listening, but I’m not entirely sure what I’m actually hearing here,” Derek admitted, too shocked to even think of saying anything but the truth.

 

The Sheriff gave him a genuine - if slightly awkward - smile. “My kid’s a good judge of character, and if he’s this stupidly head over heels, I’m inclined to trust him. It doesn’t hurt that you obviously feel the same way, and care enough to notice details like his favourite candy, and never make a big deal out of any of the small things you do for him. And I’ve heard most of the stories, and seen you guys in action now. I know how protective you are of him. A man could do worse for his kid’s first boyfriend.”

 

“And maybe also _last_ boyfriend?” Derek asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck. He didn’t want to just be the first in a long line, Stiles’ relationship training wheels or whatever. He wanted something more permanent and lasting, and with how up-front Sheriff Stilinski was being, it was only fair that Derek returned the favour.

 

The Sheriff’s smile turned shrewd, bordering on a smirk, and his scent practically reeked of smug satisfaction. “Well, let’s say I’m not adverse to the possibility. Couple of rules, though?”

 

Derek nodded, trying not to explode from excitement and bay joyfully at the sky like a complete moron. Sometimes, his wolfier instincts were kind of annoying.

 

“First rule: I’m the Sheriff of this town, and Stiles is still seventeen for another three months. This is me telling you to _do_ the math and _don’t_ make me look like a fool professionally. Secondly, Stiles has a curfew which I’m sure he’ll be perfectly happy to ‘forget’ in favour of… whatever you’ll be doing that doesn’t break the first rule. I expect you to remind him to be home - without company - by ten on school nights, and midnight on weekends. We clear?” Sheriff Stilinski said, and there was no longer a hint of a smile anywhere on his face.

 

Derek nodded. “Crystal. Sir.”

 

“Thirdly,” the Sheriff said, and his expression softened a little, turned sad. “Keep my boy safe, would you? I know I could never keep him away from something he feels he needs to do, and he’s… happier, now, in a way, than he’s been in years, despite the danger. I can respect that, even if I’m not sure I understand it.”

 

Derek could feel his claws wanting to grow at the mere thought of Stiles getting hurt. “Of course, I’d do anything - _anything_ \- to keep him safe.” He tried to stress how strongly he meant that, how he would rather die than see Stiles hurt, but he wasn’t sure how to do it properly with mere words, hoped Sheriff Stilinski would understand somehow, anyway.

 

The man chuckled, which was decidedly _not_ the reaction Derek had hoped for. “That’s how I know, y’know. That I can give my blessings. You value his safety more than your own. Not many people can do that, not really. And it’s why I know I don’t really have to mention the fourth rule, that if you hurt him somehow…”

 

Derek shook his head, lips quirking involuntarily. “I know, Sheriff. I wouldn’t.”

 

“Considering the circumstances, I’m pretty sure you can call me John,” he said with a snort. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to get back to. You go do something about this… mess. And don’t dawdle. I’m not sure I can take another day of this damn _pining_. My kid may be many things, but suffering quietly is not one of them.”

 

“I’ll, uh… I’ll get right on that,” Derek replied, and suddenly had what was probably the quickest and most uncomfortable onset of butterflies in werewolf history. “Thank you... John.”

 

“No problem, son,” John called, already halfway across the lot to his cruiser. “See you at family dinner Sunday?”

 

Even phrased as a question, it sounded more like an order. Derek simply nodded back, and watched John nod back and walk the rest of the way, get in and drive off, before he fished his cell phone out of his jeans.

 

_‘Pizza and a movie at my place tonight?’_ he texted, and waited anxiously for the approximately two minutes it took Stiles to reply, despite the fact that he was at school.

 

_‘Whoo, awesome! Pack movie bonding night?’_  Derek snorted. Of course. He’d hoped a certain level of ambiguousness would’ve worked, but it seemed he really would have to spell it out. At least texting was better than actually _saying_ it, out loud.

 

_‘More like movie date night. If you want.’_

 

There was hardly any wait time at all, this time, before his phone beeped repeatedly.

 

_‘AJRFSLKJESADKJASLDKSA’_

_‘Sorry, dropped phone’_

_‘OMFG YES’_

_‘YES YES YES YES :D :D’_

 

Derek snorted a quick laugh, part from relief, and part from how very _Stiles_ the response was. His phone beeped again.

 

_‘Teacher giving me the stink eye. Can’t stop grinning.’_

 

_‘If you can manage not to antagonize your teacher into giving you detention, I’ll add popcorn to the menu and change movie to marvel marathon’_

 

He got in his car, where he was less visible in case he couldn’t actually manage to _not_ grin like a loon. His attempts at schooling his face were interrupted by his phone going off again.

 

_‘NOT HELPING THE GRINNING SITUATION, DUDE! BUT SOLD’_

 

_‘See you tonight, Stiles,’_  he texted with a chuckle, before setting his phone down.

  
He had some shopping to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on [Tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/), where I try to post short!fic every now and then.
> 
> Also, is it your birthday, or the birthday of some other awesome person who enjoys pointless sterek fluff? Send me an ask with the recipient's tumblr username (for tagging purposes) on the actual date or up to two days before, and I shall do my very best to get a short birthday fic out on time.


End file.
